


Strange Days

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Talking Heads (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: When David met Brian...
Relationships: Brian Eno/David Byrne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on that one quote from brian about how he and david actually got mugged in NYC

David Byrne was taking a stroll through the mean streets of NYC, oblivious to all the dangers around him, when he spotted a very interesting sight. That unmistakable man with the receding hairline. Could it be? He followed the man into a bodega. He had to muster the courage to talk to him, he had to know if it was really him.

The man bought a couple cans of cat food and a Hershey’s bar. David bought an Arizona Iced Tea. He told the cashier to keep the change and hurried out the door to catch up to his mystery man.

Thankfully, the man did not go far. So David called out to him: “Mr. Eno?”

Brian Eno turned around to answer back to him but suddenly they were pounced upon by a couple of muggers who were both much larger than them and also carrying knives, and they found themselves next to each other, face down on the hard pavement.

“GIVE US YOUR MONEY!” The muggers yelled as they roughly searched their pockets for any valuables.

David, of course, saw this as an opportunity for conversation. “Hey Brian Eno, I’m David Byrne of Talking Heads.”

“Ow my arm, oh I love your band! I really like that one song about the psycho killer.”

“Ye-OUCH, I think I cracked a rib, yeah you should produce a future album for us someday.”

“Maybe I should… I just hope we meet under better circumstances though!” Brian and David shared a quick laugh.

“HEY! I know this guy,” the mugger on top of David said. “This is the guy who sings that psycho killer cast-ka-say song!”

“Yup, that’s me!” David said.

“I HATE that song! I’m gonna kick your ASS!”

Brian just watched as the crooks dragged David into the bushes to deliver a swift pounding.

“Uh-oh!” David said.

Thankfully, Brian was well learned in the art of healing so after the attack, he took David back to his place and nursed him back to full-health in just one week.

“Thanks Brian Eno, you saved my life.”  
Brian just patted his soft little head. “It was nothing. And of course I will produce your next album.”

And so, with the combined funkiness of Byrne and Eno, Talking Heads released three albums over the next few years and went down in history as one of the best new-wave acts to ever exist.

Also Eno and Byrne may or may not have fucked.

The end.


End file.
